


Suspicions and confrontations.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Vera has her suspicions about Franky and Erica’s relationship being more than just governor and prisoner. Vera confronts Erica after witnessing a “moment” between Erica and Franky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions and confrontations.

Vera wasn’t the brightest officer in the bunch, but she did have eyes. She’d never exactly appreciated the way that Erica had forced her out of the temporary position of governor. She knew it was only temporary and knew she was going to be pushed out. But by Erica? She’d never even been an officer, she was all theory and everyone knew she just wanted to shake things up with all this rehabilitation stuff. So Vera constantly kept her eye on Erica, while trying to provide the appropriate support to her so that she could have another chance at showing she could do the job, when Erica was kicked out. It was only a matter of time.

Vera watched the women play basketball. There was no doubt Franky was charismatic, she had that smile that seemed to charm everyone, and an aura that drew everyone in. People knew she was dangerous and had a hell of a temper, but they also knew your safest bet was to be by her side when things went down. Vera understood that with the prisoners, they needed her protection sometimes. But why the officers, and the governor reacted in the same way was beyond Vera.  
“Want in, do you Bennet?” Franky may have been intent on the game but that hadn’t stopped her noticing the officer watching her back just as intently.  
Bennet didn’t reply, walking away. Franky frowned, for once she really hadn’t done anything for the officers to be on her back about so what the hell was Vera watching her for?

Erica cleared her throat and she rubbed her neck, noticing Vera watching her and Franky. This wasn’t the first time Vera had seen the governor look a little too cosy in their tutoring sessions. Franky was leaning in way too close to Erica and watching her way too intently, while Erica tried to hold back a smile unsuccessfully. What worried Vera about these two interacting, was that the governor seemed to enjoy Franky’s…inappropriateness. Erica didn’t care what Vera thought; that was clear, she had told Erica that Franky didn’t show her enough respect but that had clearly fell on deaf ears. 

But Erica was always bound to step out of line at some point where Franky was concerned.  
“Governor,” Franky nodded as she entered Erica’s office.  
Erica smiled, “Franky, long time no see,” she closed the door behind Franky and pulled the prisoner in that corner, their corner.  
“Mm, too long,” Franky backed Erica into the corner, just the way they both liked and put her hand on the governor’s waist.  
“How do you know that’s,” Erica touched Franky’s hand on her waist, “why I called you here?” she smiled in a way that drove Franky crazy.  
Franky pulled a mock confused face, “Well, why then? Am I in trouble, governor?”  
“Maybe,” Erica mumbled, moving her face ever closer to the prisoner’s, desire flashing in her eyes.  
“Can’t I do anything, to get me out of trouble?” Franky bit her lip seductively, watching the governor squirm in front of her, “I can be good, I promise,” Franky pulled a face that just made Erica laugh.  
“Bullshit,” Erica mumbled, “just shut up and kiss me.”  
Franky laughed softly and complied, planting her lips on the governor’s and raising her hand to Erica’s face, drawing her in further as she slipped her tongue into the governor’s mouth. Erica responded hungrily, hands on Franky’s waist, clutching her close, but never quite close enough.

Vera stared at the closed door. Strange, Erica usually left it ajar when she wasn’t in there. Erica’s secretary wasn’t there so Vera flipped through the diary that lay on her desk. What a surprise, the governor had another appointment with Franky Doyle. Vera looked up; the governor was not at her desk, so where was she? Unless she was in there…unless they were in there. Vera frowned and moved right to the outer edge of the glass window looking into the governor’s office. It certainly wasn’t enough to see everything, but she could recognise that blue uniform and she was sure Franky Doyle was not in there alone. Vera spent a few minutes, mind reeling, trying to make a decision. That decision was taken out of her hands when Erica’s door opened and governor and prisoner walked out; Franky looking particularly smug as she passed by Vera.

“A word, governor?” Vera stated.  
Erica looked at her watch, “Uh, sure, I’ve got a few minutes,” she held her door open and followed Vera in.  
“What is it?” she asked, sitting down.  
Vera remained standing, “I think…well it’s just…,” Vera drew a breath and tried to get herself together, “It’s Franky Doyle.”  
“What about Franky Doyle?” Erica asked, feeling herself tense up but trying not to show it.  
“Well…well,” Vera was still stuttering and she hated it, “I think your relationship with her is completely unprofessional,” she said steadily.  
“I treat Franky Doyle the same way I treat the rest of the prisoners,” Erica lied.  
“Respectfully, I disagree.”  
“Well, how so? I may have more appointments with her but that’s because of the tutoring that the department has requested I do with her.”  
“You weren’t even at your desk,” Vera blurted out.  
“What are you implying?” Erica said coldly.  
Vera shook her head, “Well if you were just talking, why…why wouldn’t you be at your desk?”  
Erica frowned, “What else would I be doing with a prisoner, Vera? Perhaps you looked in as we were walking to the door. Unless, of course, you were staring into my office for than a second?” Erica could keep her head in a confrontation, but she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t starting to panic.  
“Well, well I was here for a few minutes, looking over some…things. It looked as though Franky was…well, she was in the corner of your office, quite close to the wall and I can only imagine…”  
Erica swallowed hard, “Imagine what?” she said, even more icily.  
“Well, I think that, maybe, you’re being inappropriate with her. I think you’re having sexual…relations with her. And she’s a prisoner. So I think I have to maybe report you,” Vera stuttered out.  
“Right, Vera, well you’re wrong but you just do what you think you have to do. But don’t you think everybody knows you want this job? I mean deputy, _just deputy ___for what, over five years now and you’ve seen governor come and go and never been offered the position?”  
“Well I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”  
“I just think making up stories about me, that nobody is going to believe, is really not going to get you where you want to be. It’s going to make you look desperate when they find out it’s completely unfounded. I am a professional and I have done so much for this prison, do you really think I would risk all that to fraternise with a prisoner? And do you not remember that I am engaged?” Erica put her hand under the desk, hoping that Vera hadn’t noticed she hadn’t worn her engagement ring in weeks.  
“Well, actually you haven’t worn you ring for – “  
“It’s being adjusted, it was too big,” Erica lied in an almost threatening tone, “so you do what you think you have to do, but don’t think that this is the way to get where you want to be.”  
Vera stared for a few moments, wondering whether to reply or not and walked out of the office. Erica sighed and swore under her breath. She just had to hope she had put enough doubt into Bennet’s head to stop her from going any further. Or she was ruined. Unless she could ruin Vera first. 

After hours of piling over files, Erica had nothing. There was nothing Vera could be sacked over and nothing she could even be questioned over. But Erica knew this place too well, everybody had something they’d done, someone they’d cavorted with that they shouldn’t have, one stupid thing. If she couldn’t find it in her files, she knew someone who might.  
Erica watched Franky in her shorts run up and down the basketball court, throwing the ball with ease and directing the rest of the women around the court. She looked up and caught Erica’s eye. She could read the governor like an open book and threw the ball to someone without looking, making her way over.  
“You look serious, gov, what’s up?” Franky still stood that little bit too close and Erica took a step back, casting her eyes around the yard. Franky looked around, wondering what caused the sudden paranoia in the governor.  
“Do you have anything on Vera?” Erica asked in a low voice, trying to act like this was a casual conversation between governor and prisoner.  
“Anything… like dirt?” Franky asked, frowning, “Why Erica?”  
“Miss Davidson,” Erica reacted without thinking, sighing, “Sorry. She knows.”  
“About us?” It made sense now, no wonder Erica was freaking out.  
Erica nodded, taking a further step back from the prisoner.  
“I’ll figure something out,” Franky nodded, “but people are going to get just as suspicious as to why you’re standing so far away as to why you’re standing so close,” she took a step forward, “how about somewhere in between, huh?”  
“Franky,” Erica said, continuing slowly, “no violence, promise me.”  
Franky bit her lip, shaking her head, “Miss Davidson – “  
“No violence,” Erica continued, sternly this time.  
Franky hung her head for a moment before looking back up at Erica, “Okay, sure. No violence. Someone will know something, I’ll sort it out.”  
“And quickly?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, quickly. Don’t worry, I’m not letting you go that easily.”  
Erica managed to smile a little through the worry on her face before she turned and walked away. 


End file.
